Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a recording medium, and particularly to an image processing apparatus having a proxy response function and a method of controlling the same as well as a recording medium storing a program executed in such an image processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Various techniques relating to a power saving state of an image processing apparatus such as a multi-functional peripheral (MFP) have conventionally been proposed.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-303093 discloses a printer including a network controller connected to a wired local area network (LAN) and communication means lower in power consumption than the network controller. The printer is connected to the LAN through the communication means in a power saving mode and is connected to the LAN by means of the network controller when it receives a recovery notification.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-197333 discloses an MFP to which proxy response is provided by an access point of a wireless LAN. A packet pattern file for response in a power saving state is stored in a random access memory (RAM) of the MFP. The MFP deletes from the packet pattern file, a packet pattern corresponding to a type to which proxy response can be provided by an access point. Thus, another packet pattern can be stored in the packet pattern file instead of the deleted packet pattern.
A wired LAN and a wireless LAN use protocols different from each other. Therefore, a conventional image processing apparatus connected to both of the wired LAN and the wireless LAN includes a processor for the wired LAN and a processor for the wireless LAN as processors for proxy response. Therefore, the image processing apparatus has had to feed electric power to two processors in a power saving state.